La espera de la esperanza
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: ¿Quieren saber de qué va? Pues pasen y lean
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de KKJ me pertenece y no gano ningún dinero con esto.

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Este fic es sobre Noin, mi personaje favorito de Kamikaze Kaitô Jeanne. Es el primer fic que hago sobre este manga, aunque llevaba ya tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, pero como he estado liada pues no he podido empezarlo hasta ahora.

Es un fic sobre el pasado y los recuerdos que Noin tiene de Jeanne y, por supuesto, de Maron, pero también es sobre el futuro y la esperanza de volver a reunirse con su amada, aunque sea bajo otro cuerpo y en otro tiempo. Ojalá que les guste mucho. Si quieren decirme lo que les ha parecido o comentarme cualquier cosa, ya saben, reviews, reviews...

Aroa Nehring

P.D. Disculpen si tardo en actualizar pero es que andaré liada con el curso que va a empezar y no tengo tiempo para casi nada ya que las clases son por la tarde UU

**La espera de la esperanza**

**Capítulo 01: Recuerdos**

Hacía ya varios siglos que había perdido a su amor, a su querida y adorada Jeanne, pero aún a pesar del tiempo que había pasado no la había olvidado en absoluto.

Aún recordaba perfectamente el día en que se conocieron. Fue durante el sitio de Orleáns. Ella era una joven de apenas 17 años y que se había presentado ante Carlos VII, futuro rey de Francia, con la misión de liberar a Francia de los invasores ingleses. La gente hablaba de la _Doncella de Orleáns_, la joven que había logrado convencer al rey para tomar el mando del ejército por orden de Dios y defenderlos. Por aquel entonces, él tenía 20 años recién cumplidos aunque llevaba ya dos en el ejército. Era un general hijo de un noble por lo que gozaba de una buena posición en el ejército.

Ese día había mucho revuelo en el campamento, por todos lados se comentaba sobre la llegada de la _Doncella de Orleáns_, aquella joven que oía la voz de Dios y que a partir de entonces los dirigiría. Muchos se mostraban disgustados ante la idea de ser dirigidos por una chiquilla que, según ellos, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo luchar y que lo que debía hacer era ayudar en su casa y encontrar marido. No fue hasta media mañana cuando apareció Jeanne D'Arc, la _Doncella de Orleáns_, y fue presentada por el rey ante el ejército. En el momento en el que ella apareció todo el mundo se quedó sumido en el más absoluto silencio. Todo en ella denotaba seguridad y su porte era magnífico. Cuando la tuvo enfrente suyo y se la presentaron a él y a los demás altos cargos del campamento, enmudeció por completo. Tuvo la sensación de estar admirando una diosa. No sabía que decir y a duras penas logró balbucear su nombre. Cuando ella lo miró directamente a los ojos, sintió que apenas podía respirar y que el corazón le latía con tanta violencia que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Notó como el color subía a sus mejillas y ella se sonreía ante este detalle. Esa sonrisa...Nunca había visto una sonrisa tan pura e inocente como aquella. Todo en ella rezumaba frescura, no tenía nada que ver con las damas de la Corte y demás mujeres que él había conocido hasta entonces.

A partir de ese día lucharon codo con codo, y lograron levantar en poco tiempo el sitio de Orleáns. Tras esta victoria vinieron otras muchas y conforme crecía la popularidad de la _Doncella de Orleáns_, el amor que él sentía por ella también crecía y además era muy feliz puesto que Jeanne le correspondía. Pero no podían estar juntos pues Jeanne servía a Dios para exterminar a los demonios que se apoderaban de la voluntad de los humanos, y para esto Dios necesitaba la virginidad y la pureza de una doncella. Esta era la forma en la que Jeanne, una joven campesina de una pequeña aldea había logrado vencer a sus enemigos. Desde su punto de vista, Dios no era más que un cobarde que no los dejaba vivir la vida en paz. Más de una vez tuvieron que controlar sus impulsos y no dejarse llevar por la pasión que sentían. Había veces en que no podía soportarlo y creía que se iba a volver loco por esa pasión tan enfermiza, por tenerla siempre tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero él nunca haría nada que Jeanne no quisiese y si se tenían que seguir amando de esa forma, a escondidas de todos y, sobre todo, de Dios, así lo harían porque a él le bastaba con verla sonreír para olvidarse del dolor y los horrores de la guerra. Y para él siempre sería la Diosa dueña de su corazón y de su amor, la única dueña de su vida, y si con su vida lograba salvar la de ella, pues no le importaría perderla...

La recordaba como si la acabase de ver hace un momento, tan sonriente, tan decidida, con su mirada ardiente y apasionada, con esos ojos azules como el cielo en un día sin nubes y su cabello largo que parecía de oro cuando le daba el sol. Recordaba lo sedoso que era y lo mucho que le gustaba tocárselo. Recordaba su piel, tan blanca y suave. Cuando la había espiado alguna vez en el río al bañarse, parecía estar viendo un ángel, una criatura demasiado hermosa y delicada para que fuese real. Cuántas veces había deseado besarla y acariciarla, recorrer con sus manos en mil caricias cada rincón de su piel, y sentirla suya...sólo suya...Pero estaba Dios, ese maldito Dios al que habían servido y por el que habían luchado, el mismo que se la había traído, es cierto, pero también era el mismo que se la había arrebatado cuando ella tenía sólo 19 años, con toda una vida por delante y que nunca los había dejado estar juntos. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma y por eso no le había importado ponerse al servicio del demonio y así conseguir estar vivo para poder reencontrarse con su amada Jeanne, aunque sabía que no sería ella, que no tendría sus recuerdos, si sabía que sería su misma alma y que estarían unidos por un amor que habría esperado por siglos. Y esta vez, ni Dios ni nadie se interpondría en su camino.

La echaba tanto de menos que muchas veces el dolor era insoportable y parecía que tuviese una losa oprimiéndole el pecho. Entonces se le acercaba Silk, como siempre tan atento y tan preocupado por todo lo que le pasara a su señor Noin. Ese Silk. Él mismo lo había creado a base de fuego y agua. Era la única compañía que tenía y aunque a veces se pasara y lo tratara mal, Silk siempre lo había respetado y querido. Le gustaba contemplarlo cuando tenía forma humana porque le recordaba a su hermano pequeño, Philip.

En el momento en el que se convirtió en demonio, el día en que quemaron a Jeanne, decidió marcharse al extranjero, perdiendo los lazos con su familia, con todos menos con su hermano Philip. Él se marchó pero dejó todo arreglado de forma que nunca perdiese sus propiedades para que siempre que quisiese pudiese regresar. Nada más marcharse de Francia, se instaló en Italia, en unas propiedades que había conseguido gracias a la influencia del Demonio. Allí permaneció un tiempo, hasta que se enteró de que su hermano Philip estaba enfermo de muerte y regresó a Francia para estar con él en su fin. Hasta entonces siempre habían estado en contacto por carta. Y fue cuando éste murió, que él creó a Silk, para no sentirse por más tiempo sólo y poder recordar por siempre a su hermano predilecto.

Decidió ponerle a Silk ese nombre porque así se llamaba un gato blanco que tenía Philip y que él le había regalado. Lo llamaban Silk porque su pelaje era suave como la seda. (N/A: Silk significa seda en inglés). Cuando miraba a Silk en su forma humana no era la única vez que le recordaba a su hermano, sino incluso en su forma de comportarse se lo recordaba, siempre fiel y obediente, atento y preocupado por todo lo que le pasaba. Cuando alguna vez había llorado por Jeanne, Silk se le acercaba y le lamía las lágrimas, haciéndole cosquillas y consiguiendo que volviese a sonreír. Así era Silk, un pequeño dragón creado a partir de agua y fuego, pero con un alma humana y un gran corazón.

Cuando después de quinientos años por fin había logrado encontrar a la reencarnación de Jeanne, apareció ese maldito Chiaki. No lo soportaba aunque en el fondo le caía bien y sabía que no tenían un carácter tan distinto. Ambos eran celosos, posesivos y apasionados, ambos tenían gran éxito entre las mujeres y...ambos estaban enamorados de la misma persona.

Aunque sabía que Maron no era igual que Jeanne, se había enamorado igualmente de ella. Tenía su misma mirada, esa misma mirada que lo había cautivado siglos atrás.

Había observado a Maron desde que nació. Él siempre estuvo ahí, pero se tenía que mantener oculto por orden del demonio. Cuando se separaron los padres de Maron y ella se pasaba las noches llorando, sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto, Noin deseaba ir corriendo y abrazar a esa pequeña niña para que ya no se sintiese sola, para que supiese que siempre lo tendría a él. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Al convertirse Maron en Jeanne, el Demonio permitió a Noin adoptar un cuerpo humano, y para estar cerca de ella y ganarse su confianza se hizo pasar por profesor de Historia.

La noche anterior a su presentación en el instituto, decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Como caballero demoníaco que era, podía sentir a otras criaturas con poderes, sobretodo demonios de rango inferior. Esto fue lo que lo condujo hasta la casa en la que se encontraba Maron cumpliendo con su trabajo. En el instante en que miró hacia arriba, a las ramas del árbol que había en el jardín de la casa, y vio a Jeanne, se cayó al suelo de la impresión. ¡¿Cómo era posible que estuviera ella allí?! En aquel momento volvió a sentir algo que hacía mucho que no sentía y era su corazón latir. Pero todo se desvaneció como en un sueño al contemplar que cuando se quitaba la cinta del pelo su querida Jeanne D'Arc se transformaba en Maron Kusakabe.

A partir del día siguiente pudo mantener abiertamente relación con Maron. Aunque en un principio sólo la quería por ser la reencarnación de Jeanne, acabó enamorándose por cómo era ella.

Al principio trató de evitar que ella y Chiaki estuviesen juntos, e incluso cuando ella le había dejado bien claro que no lo quería, él no había dejado de quererla e intentarlo. Finalmente, llegó incluso a renegar del Demonio cuando se enteró de los planes de éste de acabar con ella. Eso no lo permitiría jamás. Había perdido a Jeanne, pero no perdería a Maron, aunque nunca pudiese ser suya. Además, le prometió a Jeanne que siempre la protegería, hasta el final de sus días. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Hasta el día en que murió Maron, él estuvo a su lado para protegerla y cuidarla siempre que fuera necesario. Esto ponía muy celoso a Chiaki, pero Maron sabía como calmarlo y, aunque no lo quisiera, si lo obsequiaba con su amistad. Para él, eso era uno de los mayores tesoros que podía tener, el tener a Maron, aunque sólo fuese como amiga.

Sufrió mucho por la pérdida de Maron, aunque no tanto como por la de Jeanne, porque Maron, por lo menos, pudo disfrutar de una larga y próspera vida, en cambio Jeanne, fue asesinada cuando aún apenas había empezado a vivir.

Recuerdos. Los recuerdos podían ser muy bonitos, pero él tenía muchos muy dolorosos que sólo le recordaban cómo él seguía con vida, mientras veía cómo los demás morían... Pero aún le quedaba un recuerdo grato y era el hecho de saber que pronto volvería a encontrarse con la nueva reencarnación de Jeanne. Ya le quedaba poco para saber que aspecto tendría en esta nueva vida y cómo sería. Y esta vez, no permitiría que nadie se la quitase. En esto estaba pensando Noin poco antes de quedarse dormido con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro. Silk hacía horas que roncaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02: El nuevo curso**

Nadia se levantó apresuradamente. Hoy empezaba las clases en su nuevo instituto y no quería llegar tarde. Se puso el uniforme rápidamente y bajó a desayunar. Apenas entró en la cocina, Ana, la criada, le dio la taza de leche que se bebió de un sorbo y fue corriendo a peinarse y a buscar los zapatos, que no los encontraba.

Hacía cosa así como un mes que se habían mudado. Antes Nadia vivía con sus padres en una de las zonas residenciales de más lujo que había en Granada, iba al colegio más exclusivo que había y asistía a clases de ballet y gimnasia rítmica, en un principio impuestas por sus padres, aunque luego le acabaron gustando, y a tiro con arco, esto por decisión suya. Era una buena chica, estudiosa, hija de una buena familia adinerada ya que su padre era un arquitecto de gran renombre y su madre era una pintora bastante famosa. Se podía decir que lo tenía todo, pero en realidad estaba harta de todo aquello. Apenas tenía amigos, sólo un chico y una chica, Alberto y Marta, y los echaba mucho de menos porque eran muy buenos amigos.

Ahora vivía en una pequeña aldea gallega, en una gran casa de tres plantas, porque sus padres querían irse a vivir un lugar tranquilo, lejos del caos y el estrés de la urbe. Este era el motivo por el cuál la habían alejado de su ambiente y de sus amigos. Ahora se veía obligada a empezar de cero en un sitio nuevo, totalmente distinto de en el que había vivido y sin conocer a nadie, sin amigos. Bueno, esto no era totalmente cierto, porque sí conocía a alguien, tenía a Silver.

-Nadia, baja rápido, te espero en el coche-le dijo su padre.

-Ahora mismo-le contestó-si es que encuentro los zapatos-dijo para ella.

Era bastante despistada con las cosas y no se acordaba de dónde había guardado los zapatos que hacía tres semanas que había comprado, junto con el resto del uniforme del instituto, y que aún estaban en la caja sin estrenar.

-¿Es esto lo que buscas?-dijo una pequeña vocecilla detrás de Nadia.

-Gracias Silver, no sé que haría sin ti-dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos-Por cierto¿dónde estaban?

-Encima del ropero.

-¿Ahí los metí? Vaya… Bueno, me voy ya Silver que sino llegaré tarde. Adiós.

-Adiós Nadia.

Silver era un pequeño ángel, de pelo corto, revuelto y plateado, no más grande que una Barbie, y que se encargaba de ayudar a Nadia cuando ella tenía que capturar demonios, a parte de encontrar las cosas que ella perdía, claro. Sus alas aún eran negras porque todavía no era un ángel puro. Hacía pocos meses que estaba con Nadia pero parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

El pequeño ángel se asomó disimuladamente a ver salir el coche con Nadia dentro.

-Buena suerte, Nadia-dijo el ángel, aunque sabía que ella no podría escucharlo.

Ya había llegado al instituto. Su padre paró el coche para que bajara y se despidió de ella con un simple adiós porque tenía prisa que iba a llegar tarde al trabajo. Nadia se quedó de pie, junto a la cancela, mirando el enorme edificio. Estaba dividido en tres partes, siendo la mayor la central. Enfrente había una gran fuente y sabía que detrás había un jardín que tenía otra fuente, ésta algo más pequeña, porque se lo habían dicho sus padres. A uno de los lados había un edificio, más pequeño que era el gimnasio.

Se dirigió al gimnasio porque vio que todo el mundo iba hacia allí. Al pasar, se la quedaban mirando, sobretodo los chicos. Nadia lo odiaba, pero sabía que sus ojos azules y su cabello largo y pelirrojo llamaban demasiado la atención. Aún a pesar de esto siguió hacia el gimnasio ignorando las miradas.

Entró y se sentó en una de las últimas filas, pegada a la pared. El gimnasio estaba lleno de estudiantes que se sentaban en las sillas plegables que había dispuestas en paralelo a una pequeña tarima montada para la ocasión. Todos hablaban entre ellos contando como habían sido sus vacaciones, los ligues de verano, los viajes que habían hecho… todos menos Nadia. No conocía a nadie y no estaba muy por la labor, además, allí ya se conocían todos porque habían hecho la secundaria en el instituto que se hallaba al lado de éste y en el que servía para poder tener una plaza segura aquí. De pronto escuchó a alguien que le hablaba y se giró hacía la persona, no había escuchado lo que decía porque estaba distraída.

-Perdón¿me has dicho algo?

-Si estas sillas está ocupadas-le respondió un chico alto, de ojos ambar y cabello castaño rojizo. Tenía el pelo largo por los hombros y detrás de él había un chico exactamente igual pero con el pelo corto.

Nadia se quedó un momento mirando a los dos chicos antes de contestar que podían sentarse porque no estaban ocupados. Por un momento la chica creyó estar viendo doble pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran gemelos.

-Hombre, por fin nos podemos sentar. Es que aquí todo el mundo le tiene reservado el sitio a los amigos y ya creíamos que nos íbamos a tener que poner cada uno en una punta-le dijo el chico del pelo largo.

-¿Sois nuevos?-preguntó Nadia. Parecía que por lo menos sí podía tener alguien con quien hablar y no verse tan aburrida.

-Sí¿se nota mucho?-preguntó el chico del pelo corto, que se había sentado al lado de su hermano, que estaba con Nadia.

-No, es que yo también soy nueva y no conozco a nadie y como aquí parece conocerse todo el mundo pues… ¿Y cómo os llamáis?

-Yo me llamo Jean-dijo el chico del pelo corto-y este es mi hermano Philip. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

-Yo me llamo Nadia. ¿Vosotros no sois de aquí, verdad?

-Nuestros padres son franceses y nacimos allí, pero de muy pequeños vinimos a vivir a España y se podría decir que somos más españoles que franceses. ¿Y tú?

-Yo tampoco soy de aquí, soy de Granada y debido al trabajo de mis padres nos hemos mudado aquí.

-Nosotros estamos acostumbrados a los cambios de vivienda porque nuestros padres cambian mucho de ciudad debido también a su trabajo.

-¡Por favor, silencio!-dijo una voz que retumbaba en la sala,-me parece que hay que arreglar estos altavoces… Bien, a lo que íbamos, yo soy vuestro director, el señor Pedro Viñas y…

El director era un hombre bajo, de complexión fuerte y voz grave. Vestía con traje de chaqueta, al igual que los demás profesores que estaban a un lado de la tarima en la que se encontraba éste subido dando la charla de bienvenida. Presentó a todos los profesores, explicó que había un profesor que faltaba pero que dentro de un par de días se incorporaría. Por lo visto era un profesor nuevo y había tenido ciertos problemas para encontrar vivienda por lo que había pedido unos días más. Luego se fue nombrando a los alumnos de cada curso y se les entregó sus horarios. Tras la entrega de estos, se dio por finalizada la presentación y los alumnos se dispusieron a ir a sus casas.

A Nadia le había tocado en la misma clase que a Jean y a Philip, así que iban a estar los tres juntos. Eso la alegró, los chicos parecían simpáticos y no unos estirados como la mayoría de los alumnos de ese instituto.

-Nadia, nos vamos ya¿te vienes?-le preguntó Philip.

-Sí, claro.

Esperaron a que salieran la mayoría de los alumnos para después salir ellos. Todos charlaban animadamente y parecían contentos. Nadia en verdad lo estaba, porque no iba a verse sola.

Jean, Philip y ella salieron tranquilamente de allí. Fueron andando hasta un pequeño parque junto al cual se encontraba un antiquísimo lavadero de piedra, ya medio en ruinas, de cuando aún no tenía la gente lavadoras y tenía que ir allí a lavar a mano. Se sentaron en el borde, a la sombra de los restos de su techo mientras observaban los terrenos llenos de viñas y cultivos salpicados de casas grandes y antiguas de piedra. A lo lejos podía divisar el mar.

-¡Qué antiguo parece todo, es como si aquí se hubiese detenido el reloj del tiempo y no hubiese querido avanzar!-exclamó Nadia.

-Demasiado antiguo para mi gusto-dijo Jean-, yo preferiría vivir en una ciudad.

-Yo también prefiero la ciudad, pero hay que reconocer que esto es precioso-repuso Philip.

-Desde luego que sí-dijo Nadia y prosiguió-¿Aún no me habéis dicho dónde vivís?

- Es cierto, se me olvidó. Vivimos ahí arriba-dijo Philip señalando un camino que se hallaba a la derecha de ellos-en la casa azul con las ventanas blancas.

-Vaya, entonces vivimos cerca, porque yo vivo en esa casa que está ahí a la izquierda-dijo indicando una casa grande, blanca, con terraza y que dejaba ver, como adorno, la piedra desnuda en algunas de las partes de la casa, como en las esquinas y las ventanas.

-Podemos quedar aquí todas las mañanas para ir juntos-sugirió Jean.

-No es mala idea-dijo Philip.

-Sí, pero debo advertiros que suelo tener cierta tendencia a quedarme dormida por las mañanas.

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes, a Philip alguna vez he tenido que tirarle agua en la cara para despertarlo.

-¡Eh, oye…!

Los tres se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a casa porque le dijimos a nuestra madre que no íbamos a tardar mucho en la presentación.

-Es verdad, mejor que nos vayamos ahora porque como se enfade…

-Pues entonces hasta mañana a los dos.

-Hasta mañana. ¿Y a que hora, te parece bien a las ocho?

-Vale, adiós.

Los gemelos subieron por el camino de la derecha y Nadia se quedó un rato más sentada sobre la fría piedra del lavadero, imaginándose como debía ser aquello cuando aún se usaba y se hallaba en buen estado.

**Capítulo 03: Un sueño ya soñado y un profesor de Historia**


End file.
